Portable electronic devices such as media players have become incredibly popular the past several years. To meet this demand, the number of types of devices has proliferated. Also, to meet consumer's demands for new products, improved versions of existing products are consistently being released. To keep pace, many different types, generations, and styles of devices need to be assembled and manufactured.
Portable electronic devices may have a connector to make electrical connections to host systems such as computers, dock stations, and the like. These device-side connectors may be in the form of a receptacle, and may include a shell portion and an electrode portion for making an electrical connection. The connector shell and electrode portions may be connected to the internal circuitry of the device. The connectors may take a variety of forms. Examples include USB, Firewire, and the 30 pin connector found in many iPods manufactured by Apple Inc of Cupertino Calif.
In recent years, portable electronic devices have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to this phenomenon is in the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various components of these devices in smaller and smaller sizes while in most cases increasing the power and or operating speed of such components. Unfortunately, the trend of smaller, lighter and powerful presents a continuing design challenge in the design and assembly of these devices. One design challenge is in techniques for mounting internal structures within these small form factor portable electronic devices. Often times, there is simply no space available to utilize conventional mounting techniques.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improvements in the manner in which structures are mounted within the enclosures of the portable electronic devices. For example, improvements that enable structures to be quickly and easily installed within the enclosure, and that help position and support the structures in the enclosure are desirable.